the plan
by salllzy
Summary: Harry and Sima Yi have both seen the glances that Zhang He throws at them when he thinks they are not looking


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Dynasty warriors**

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

Sima Yi sighed and looked over the battle plans, each plan he had created held flaws. Flaws that only he could see, flaws that could cost the life of someone he cared about. So each plan had been scrapped and redone, but even now after all this planning Sima Yi could not find a plan perfect enough.

While Yi scrapped another plan he was not aware of the emerald eyes watching him.

Harry watched as his partner of one year scrap every plan that he had made, Harry knew why Yi was been like this the battle was going to take place on their one year anniversary. Harry knew that he could lose Yi at a moments notice yet he never did dwell on it, Harry strode forwards and wrapped his arms around Yi

"Take a break."

Yi tensed as the arms wrapped around his, but relaxed when he heard his lovers voice. Yi smiled and leaned into the embrace as he murmured

"I need to sort this out."

Harry shook his head

"No it can wait while we, talk about something else."

Yi knew what Harry wanted to talk about, he was not blind nor was he stupid. He knew that the topic was about Zhang He, the two had found out that He was in love with both of them.

When the two had gotten together they didn't realise the pain that He was in, now that they had calmed down they could see the glances and looks that were being sent their way. The two had talked about it, and each time they couldn't come to an agreement, now after four months of talking and fighting they had come to an agreement. They would invite Zhang He to join them.

Yi had not thought of it, it had been Harry who had proposed it and Yi had thought it over before agreeing. Now after months of planning they were ready to make a move.

Zhang He knew that something was going to happen, he could feel it. Yet he did not know what it was, He went back to his daydreaming, something that he had been doing more often than not lately. Zhang He knew that he was in love, and he knew which two people he was in love with yet he hadn't done anything, he had gave them their time and space that they needed. Yet now a year later he was left out in the cold, unwanted and unneeded. Zhang He had tried he truly had but seeing the two together he couldn't help the pain that shot through his heart at the sight, He sighed it seemed as if the two didn't need him now that they had each other. At least that is what he thought.

Sima Yi and Harry had prepared everything and now they were just waiting on their little butterfly, who was taking their sweet time.

Zhang He opened the door and nearly gasped, there laid on the bed was Harry tied up. Looking around He spotted Yi sitting in a nearby chair, Zhang He had no idea what was going on.

Yi smiled seeing the confusion in He's eyes and smiled inwardly, Yi walked forwards and wrapped his arms around He and whispered

"Doesn't he look so good tied up like that, makes you want to take him straight then and now doesn't it?"

He swallowed, he had no idea what was going on. Was this some kind of test? Were they testing his friendship with them?

Yi smiled and rubbed his hands over He's body before saying

"No our dear Junyi, this is no test. We want you with us."

Yi ran his hands down He's front and slipped his hand into the loose pants and began to stroke He's length feeling it harden under his hands as He gasped

"Ah!"

Yi smiled and began to suck on He's neck leaving dark bruises on the pale creamy flesh that had taunted him for so long, pulling his mouth away Yi continued speaking

"You see it took us this long to plan it, with you avoiding us. We had to make sure that it was a time that you would be in your room."

He let his head fall back to Yi's shoulder as Yi continued to stroke him inside his pants, all too song for He's taste he came into Yi's hand. Yi pulled his hand out of He's pants and began to lick the cum off his hands, He watched as Yi began to lick his cum off his hand. A soft groan had the two looking over to the bed, a set of emerald eyes were watching them. Pupils dilated with lust.

Zhang He and Sima Yi shared an look as the two advanced on Harry who whimpered at the looks he was been sent. Yi used his claws to make short work of Harry's clothes as He poured oil onto his fingers and began to insert them into Harry making the younger man moan out.

All too soon Zhang He had removed his fingers leaving Harry panting harshly, Yi had been watching the full thing from the edge of the bed were he was sat. no longer wanting to sit out Yi straddled Harry and placed his weeping cock ay Harry's mouth giving one order

"Suck."

Harry started to suck his lover's hard cock, he took it so deep in to his throat that it made him gag but it didn't stop him. He greedily licked it's tip and shaft and then again sucked it deep in to his mouth moaning around the hard length. Yi held on for a few more moments until Harry deep throated him once again, Yi grabbed hold of Harry's hair in a painful grip. Harry didn't mind the pain as it turned him on more, Yi tightened his grip causing Harry to moan around the length in his mouth, Yi watched as Harry hummed around the large cock in his mouth, Yi managed to hold on for a few more seconds until his will snapped and he thrust his hips forwards and began fucking Harry's mouth as Yi moaned

"I think Junyi would love your mouth!"

Zhang He had stopped what he was doing an watched the scene with wide eyes, never had he thought he would ever see something like this! He grabbed the oil once again and began to pour it over his cock, making sure that he had put enough oil on he trust forwards into the tight channel.

Harry arched his back as he felt He enter him, it was better than he had ever thought it would be!

He stilled as he felt Harry's tight walls wrap around his cock like a loving caress, Yi groaned as he came into Harry's mouth watching as their young lover swallowed it all. He could feel his will breaking and fraying around the edges pulling nearly all the way out he slammed back in, only to watch as Harry arched off the bed.

Yi thought that this was going better than he ever hoped! Not only was Harry enjoying himself but so were he and Zhang He, the only thing that Yi truly wished for was that it had been thought of earlier. Kneeling behind He, Yi oiled his fingers and gently and carefully inserted them into He.

Zhang He was in heaven, there was a tight grip around his cock and now Yi was hitting his sweet spot with his very talented fingers, every time he pulled out of Harry he was thrusting himself back onto those talented fingers, then suddenly it was over in blinding white light as Harry choked off a scream that sounded like his name.

The sounds of three men panting was what filled the room, Zhang He felt dread fill him. Now that it was over was he going to be kicked out?

As if sensing his thoughts Harry and Yi both cuddled into He making sure that he couldn't leave without waking one of them up, wrapping his arms around He's waist Harry spoke

"You are never going to get rid of us now."

Yi hummed, and soon the two men had fell asleep. Zhang he felt something swell inside of him and realised that it was happiness for the first time in his life he was truly happy! With that thought He drifted off to sleep ad well.


End file.
